User talk:Steriaca
Hi there I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia gaming stuff. Looks like you've been the only consistent contributor for this wiki for a long period of time. Just want to let you know that if you need to do anything that needs admin access (changing the interface, uploading logo/favicon etc), and cannot get a hold of the founder, I can help you out. I can also help with general wiki formatting, template coding, and the use of MediaWiki extensions etc. Just let me know if you need anything! -PanSola 02:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) No problems, except a need to deleat the Jinzo Mistake Page which I did when I created the Jinzo #14 Fake Card. -Steriaca Hey * Just thought I'd say hello. -- Deltaneos (local) 21:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi there, I'm glad to see that you're a good contributor to the site, keep the good job, if you need help just tell me or any other user from Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. --Tyrant Slayer 21:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Administrator Just wanted to tell you that if you need Administrative Powers, you can request them to Angela, you are the most active user here and really deserve and need them. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 20:29, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for offering to adopt this wiki. I've made you an admin. Please see the admin guide for help on your new powers. Angela (talk) 11:04, 24 January 2008 (UTC) : Congratulations to the new Bureaucrat, you are now something like a "super administrator". Again, congratulations and keep the good job. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 06:00, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :: By the way, to sign your posts, just type: ~~~~ Any doubt you have please tell me. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 06:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) To eveybody, I hope to make this a fun Wiki which evey user can be proud of. I'll make you proud. Steriaca 19:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Protection I suggest to protect the Main Page from being moved, it doesn't need to be moved right now. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 23:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Steriaca 01:14, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Yugioh Card Maker Logo I've read that this wiki needs a logo. I have an idea, and already started working on it. My idea was to make a card that had a picture of cards, with a paintbrush next to them. What do you think? Also, what should I have the card's effect say? Thanks. Possibly the new YCM log U. D. K. 01:26, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Sounds OK with me. In fact, it just might be what we need. Tell me when it is done. Steriaca 20:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Now I've updated the possible logo. Hope ya like it! Possibly the new YCM log U. D. K. 22:16, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Question For Ya Steriaca, I have a question. Could you possibly see if you can change the title of one of my cards. See, I accidently misspelled the name of Superior Serpant, Armikyht. As you can probaly see, I misspelled "serpent" as "serpant". Could you fix it Steriaca? U. D. K. 22:25, 4 March 2008 (UTC)